


No Plan

by oneawkwardcookie



Series: Song and Dance [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: My heart is thrilled by the still of your handThat's how I know now that you understandThere's no plan, there's no race to be runThe harder the pain, honey, the sweeter the song
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Song and Dance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040189
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> This is for Kat, who deserves happiness and music and all things Buddie!
> 
> I guess this could be considered a prequel for [Fixed Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867009) because the record player makes an appearance, and I'm a sucker for slow dancing.
> 
> The song that's playing is [No Plan by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXq_J29V5Io).

He's rummaging around in the kitchen for a big enough bowl, and tearing open the packet of pretzels, when he hears bright guitar strums, followed by the thrumming bass and buzzing melody.

He walks into his living room, another glass of limeade in one hand and bowl in the other, to find Eddie’s back turned to him. He’s leant over the record player, hips swaying gently, but soon steps back, arms coming up to join his slow dancing. All Buck can do is watch, as the sunlight haloes Eddie, Buck’s eyes sweeping over the tantalising movements.

Eddie finally turns, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and strides across the room. Buck’s a block of clay, malleable under his hands. Eddie’s eyes don't leave his as he takes the bowl and glass from his hands and sets them down on the table behind him, arms brushing against his shoulders and briefly bringing him even closer.

He unfreezes as Eddie takes his hand, pulling him stumbling forwards. Eddie resumes his movements, and all he can do it stare at the roll of Eddie’s shoulders and the sliver of skin that is revealed as his hands reach joyously upwards. He doesn't know how to do this.

“Let me show you.” Shit, did he say it out loud, or did Eddie just read it in his eyes, one step ahead of him as always?

Eddie brings Buck’s hovering hands down to his hips and presses his fingers into Buck’s shoulders. They slow dance in silence for what seems like an eternity, as he loses himself in honeyed eyes. The air seems to heat up around them, caught in those final few inches between their bodies. He leans forward incrementally, until their chests are touching, and their swaying has slowed to a standstill.

This time, Eddie’s eyes hold the question, tinged with a little fear, but insistent nonetheless. They swallow together, which sends them into gentle giggles, until Eddie licks his lips and Buck can't stop staring at the softness of Eddie’s bottom lip. Their eyes meet again and this time, they seem to make the decision simultaneously.

It's messy and Eddie’s hands reach round to grip at the strip of his neck above his shirt, angling him to deepen the kiss. He can still taste the drink from earlier on Eddie’s tongue, a cooling tang that he chases.

It’s still the sweetest thing he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated, or come and say hi on [tumblr](https://oneawkwardcookie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
